To Be Lost and Alone
by Featherain
Summary: ONCE upon a time... Being alone on an island does have its disadvantages. When Jade Harley sealed her hope in a tiny jar, setting it off to the sea, luck strikes upon her and she finds friends out of the blue. Her dreams and high hopes continue to soar beyond the island she had known all her life. Because to be lost and alone, is something that Jade won't let her story end in.
1. Chapter 1

ONCE upon a time, there was no faerie tale.

But she liked to believe so.

Jade Harley was a rich girl alone on an island. Her grandfather owned it, and in her eyes since she was young, it was the whole world.

But then her grandfather told her stories of the world outside.

_Why?_ She always asked. _Why did you leave grandpa, if there were friends everywhere and celebrations?_

"_There's more evil out there than good."_

Her grandfather had ran away from something he called a 'batterwitch,' but Jade had always assumed that his stories were a bit exaggerated, as she had read online somewhere in the chunky computer that old people tend to have some pretty questionable memories.

But she didn't like to admit that he was old.

_What happened to the Jane girl who was left with the 'batterwitch' then, grandfather?_

"_She planned to take her on by herself, Jade. I begged her to come with me on this great adventure but then she… refused."_

Of course, he never said a word beyond that, and Jade wouldn't dare to probe questions too far in.

Then one day he died.

She wasn't sure as to _how_ he had died really, but it was her fault.

That's all that she knew.

She was young again, practicing the rifle her grandfather had always told her proudly to, and then it just… shot off. And she didn't get it.

Every time she handled the rifle, she always, _always_, made sure she followed the safety rules set into her mind for as long as she could remember. To put the safety catch on when the rifle was not in use, to try to only have one bullet in the bolt at a time, and to...

Never, _never,_ point a gun at anybody.

So maybe she was being stupid. Maybe, she had suspected that a bullet was stuck there, and yet instead of dry firing and checking the bolt, she decided to look down the barrel like an idiotic child.

It set off.

It didn't shoot _her,_ and sometimes Jade really wished it did, but instead the next thing she knew was that there was a snap and a thud and a –

Blood. Blood everywhere.

_Grandpa?_ She had asked, shaking him over and over again. After about an hour of sobbing and weakly applying the little knowledge of first aid she knew, he was _too cold_.

_Grandpa,_ she had whispered. _You're going to catch a cold! And then I'm going to get sad! Oh gosh, you big fat meanie!_ She had wailed. _When you get a cold then we can't go on any of our dress up games of adventure! _

There were no memorable dying words and nothing. There was just blood that stained her lap and blood that stained her hands and hair and clothes and tangled up her hair badly.

However, there was a dark, emerald green ribbon in his pocket the shade of her eyes. She kept it on her finger ever since.

She thought that it would be a 'forget-me-not', to forever remember her grandfather.

And that's how that beautiful green became her favourite colour.

It was the colour of grass and trees on their good days, things that Jade spent most of her life staring at.

* * *

But her life didn't really start then.

It started the day she read some sappy, romantic story of sending wishes in a jar out into the sea.

_But there's no world out there. The only thing I got is Bec and I!_

Jade Harley still found herself searching for a jar and a piece of paper, and before she knew it, she started to write down curly, cursive words.

But what _was_ there to write? She was smart, she learned from the books her dog found for her to study from, taken from her grandfather's office. The probability that somebody would somehow send the jar back to her in the vast, great sea was very unlikely. In fact, the thought of even being able to send that bottle to somebody who would even _care_ to read and do something about her note was already unlikely.

Jade Harley still wrote. She made a pesterlog account under the name of gardenGnostic.

_Hi!_ It said on the note. _My name is Jade, Jade Harley!_

The black haired girl bit her lip, thinking deeply of what to write next.

_I know you probably won't believe me, but I'm actually… really lonely. What is the world out there? If you're a nice person, please search me up!:D My name's gardenGnostic on pesterchum! Please, I beg of you! But if you don't care, throw the jar with this note in it back out in the sea for me, okay? Thanks!:D_

Now that she thought back to it, it really did look childish.

Her chest swelled up as she hoped and dreamed. To have friends! And maybe, perhaps, just _maybe_, she could set sail to the ocean blue and discover all the friends on this whole adventure.

Jade stopped abruptly. She liked to daydream and make up fantasy worlds, but this loss would be one she probably would take a hard time to get over.

And she wished –hard, oh did she ever wish so hard before! She kissed the bottle, screwed the lid as tight as it would go, and with her dog sitting loyally by her side, she threw the bottle out into the sea with all her might.

The bottle soon disappeared from her sight.

The real story didn't even begin yet.

The jar had actually hit against a sail boat that was zooming around. Curious, a man picked it up but threw it far off, regarding it as trash. And so, the jar kept on floating.

And floating, and floating, and floating…

* * *

"Bro!"

"Yeah, lil' man?"

"Stop flirting with that chick over there and let's get some fucking lunch. This Strider's hungry."

"Com'n lil' man, I nearly had a chance with her –"

"And don't even try to flirt with her with that smuppet."

"Fine –" Dirk Strider tossed over a few bills, slamming them into his little brother's palm. "Buy all that you want alright lil' man? Don't worry about me."

"Is this all we got?"

"Hey, getting to this beach is costly all right?"

Dave sighed a bit before he nodded. "All right, but don't expect me to be sharing. You can go hunt that shitty crow over there while I'll be enjoying this sweet money. Fuck, it's not even Christmas yet and I'm already celebrating."

"You go do that lil' man."

Dave Strider shook his blond bangs from blocking his sunglasses, absentmindedly exchanging the money for some corndogs and a bottle of apple juice. He looked around, still seeing his older brother trying to pick up the same chick.

_Heck, even I have better sense than that to rub my hand against the smuppet's butt in front of her._

He turned away, making himself comfortable by the ocean waters as he slowly swirled his foot around to make circles in the sand. Something gleamed in the sunlight, and curious, Dave waded over in the water as he shoved the last bits of the corndog in his mouth. Who the fuck was polluting?

_Probably those fucking rich kids. With all their money and no brothers staying up late just to make enough money to get by, well, I'll show them –_

He picked the jar up, examining it in the light curiously before he saw green ink scrawled across a piece of paper inside the foggy jar. He unscrewed it while he hopped from one foot to the other out of the water and onto dry sand, placing his apple juice on the sand for a moment.

_Hi!_ It said on the note. _My name is Jade, Jade Harley!_

Dave stared at the note longer, reading the writing carefully in his boredom.

_I know you probably won't believe me, but I'm actually… really lonely. What is the world out there? If you're a nice person, please search me up!:D My name's gardenGnostic on pesterchum! Please, I beg of you! But if you don't care, throw the jar with this note in it back out in the sea for me, okay? Thanks!:D_

"Pesterchum…"

He had a pesterchum in fact. And maybe he could try?

No. He would probably get dissed. Nobody was ever _this_ nice in the real world.

But she asked what it was out like there… So she's from someplace else?

Dave shook his head again. He wasn't nice –he had lost that quality long ago from the teasing of his red eyes to his shabby clothes. Now all he could do was to cover up his emotions and stay cool.

He now got by school really well –from dork to Mr. Popular.

And it wasn't always the best thing.

_GardenGnostic…_

He would remember that name.

And so, screwing the jar as tight as it would go, he threw it out in the ocean again.

* * *

_Featherain... Why am I starting a new multichap fanfiction? I dont' know, the idea came to me and I really haven't written in a while..D:_

_Again, please, PLEASE, review. Of course, this idea started with DaveJade, but it could have some KarkatJade if there's enough people wanting that:D, again, PLEASEEE review, favourite, follow, and like, and REVIEW!_

_Also, it would mean a LOT to me if you would also check my profile for my HOMESTUCK TUMBLR BLOG LINK and check our my blog!33 Pleaseeeee~ If I for example, seem to totally forget about this fic, you can also message me there and be like, "WHOOP YOU BIG FORGETTER OR WHATEVER YOU NEED TO UPDATE YEAH"_

_SO yeah. Again, please review!33_


	2. Between Black and White

_Featherain... it got snowed in today,D:, so I can`t get to school. Because of that, I`m updating away! heheh!:D_

_Thanks to the following reviewers SO much for reviewing!:DD 33333:_

_-Wait no one reviewed-_

_NEVERMIND_

_Yeah, please guys, do review! ReallyD:_

_Without further ado, here's the next chapter!:D_

* * *

A girl lay unconscious in the middle of a greenhouse that was in the middle of an island that was in the middle of an ocean. Her black hair sprayed out everywhere, the strands sticking out from her head and framing her face a bit. Bright sunlight streamed through some of the glass panels, as the girl winced a bit, blinking open her green eyes groggily.

Her eyes opened, staring at the ceiling in a dazed manner before the surroundings seemed to register in her mind, as she turned her head over to see a watering can being held limply by her right hand.

"Oh gosh, I must have fallen asleep again in the greenhouse."

* * *

At the same time miles away, Dave snapped his head away from staring after the glass jar floating away in the ocean that was bobbling up and down and away from sight.

"You ready to go lil' man?"

"Yeah."

And Dave Strider at that point did not know why _exactly_ he had felt that he had gained something that day, at that dingy old beach, but his spirits lifted a bit. He gave one more look at the faraway jar as he turned his head, squinting from the sunlight despite still wearing his shades, before he faced his brother again.

"Guess what lil' man."

Dave looked up, but seeing Dirk's ever so hopeful glance, he couldn't help but play along.

"What?"

"We're going out to eat. And I don't mean A&W this time and those shitty fast food places. I mean those actual fancy smack restaurants. I was just making sure some money was saved from lunch in case."

Dave cracked a smile, punching his older brother in the arm. "Good god, I don't think I can handle pizza or French fries for another day. This is going to be one of the best damn days of my life. It's like fucking Christmas already without the lights and snow."

"Hehe," Dirk laughed, rubbing his younger brother in the head. "There's going to be more days like this soon, I promise. They might be giving me a promotion," he said, smiling brightly as he flipped out some bus tickets, shrugging on his backpack a bit more. "Great to see you smiling finally."

_Because I wouldn't still be alive and smiling if they took you away on day one._

* * *

Back at the island once more, Jade Harley flipped through textbooks absentmindedly before stacking them up high behind the computer. The thought of the jar kept on poking in her mind –it had been almost a month really. Unless children from cruise ships picked it up and kept on throwing it to someone who would pay attention to her pleas, the possibility of ever being contacted through her pesterchum was unlikely.

But Jade Harley didn't like to dwell on that thought. It was a lot better to not worry and just be happy!

Although such actions usually resulted in staring sadly at the clouds.

For the rest of the day, Jade played fetch, practiced rifle shooting and ran to the other side of her tower to collect the roasted rice hulks and such for dinner. Every day had this sort of outline to it. It wasn't until she was sleepy; feeling drowsy as she sipped some tea her dog had happily helped her drink did the day change into one she had never experienced before.

Her computer beeped –_really_ loudly. For a moment, her heart rose before she quickly struggled to keep her hopes down. She looked up; making sure her 'magical internet dish thing' was on properly before she dared to look back to her screen monitor.

_You have a new friend request._

Hesitantly, the girl approached her mouse, her glasses shining and reflecting the glow of the computer. Her mouth parted slightly, revealing her large buckteeth as her lips tilted a bit –daring to hope and –

_TurntechGodhead: sup, name's dave. got your note. if you're an internet troll, please screw off and leave it. serious here. don't think i can take anymore of this bullshit. _

"Well!" Jade said aloud, rereading about the oddest thing she had ever read before. She was certainly _not_ a troll, at least nothing from the books her grandfather had let her read. Nope, she was sure she wasn't about ten feet tall with magical troll powers.

_Accept._

She clicked the bottom slowly, nibbling on her bottom lip nervously.

_TurntechGodhead is on_.

Jade Harley froze in her seat. This was a new friend –almost a once in a lifetime opportunity! To screw this up, Jade would never forgive herself again.

Not that she really did ever forgive herself for a lot of things.

And so, she waited.

* * *

_Your friend request has been accepted by gardenGnostic._

Dave Strider froze, the apple juice container was held lightly by his hand as the straw protruding from it dangled from his lips.

"Shit, what do I do. Obviously this person's a chick. I think."

He quickly looked behind him swiftly, and in a flash, he scrambled quickly from his chair to slam the door shut behind him. His eyes scanned the room, making sure his brother wasn't here.

His brother _had_ promised no strife. For now, he supposed he could relax, drink some apple juice, and perhaps make a friend.

And it would be his first real friend.

* * *

Jade Harley could be patient like a dog sometimes. Jade could also be extremely impatient like a dog as well.

For this, she started to become impatient.

"Oh gosh," she whimpered, biting her bottom lip in worry. "Do I say hi? Does he even know I'm online? What do I do –"

She looked down below to see her dog look at her in a reproachful manner.

"You're right, heheh!" she giggled, smacking herself in a silly, girlish way. "How rude of me!" she cried, and with confidence, she opened up a chat window.

_-gardenGnostic[GG] started pestering turntechGodhead[TG]—_

_GG: hi!:D_

_GG:erm.._

_GG: my name's jade, heheh!:B jade harley! what's yours?_

Silence.

Jade Harley twiddled her thumbs nervously, staring at the screen.

"Oh gosh, how could I even hope for somebody to reply to me? Oh gosh! –"

_TG: sup_

_TG: name's dave_

_TG:erm_

_TG: wait i take that back_

_TG: because cool guys don't stutter_

_TG: obviously_

_TG: so like_

_TG: sup_

_TG: again i suppose_

* * *

"I'm a fucking idiot."

Dave Strider slammed his apple juice container onto the desk, looking at his hands as if they were processed by a devil. He expected to get blocked right here and then. He usually _never_ stuttered –was it just being nervous over meeting someone online? He was pretty sure she (or he) wasn't a rapist. Because really, who would think of the name 'gardenGnostic'? And since she was really a girl (pretty sure, again) obviously she was going to just diss him.

Dave wasn't even sure why he was risking looking like an idiot. He never did like the girls at his school anyways –they were stuck up and all about beating the others.

Except there was this one lady his brother used to talk about. Her name was Roxy, but she had been troubled and drunk over her head –having to go to therapy sessions regularly. She sounded pretty cool from his brother.

But he never liked to talk too much about her either. His face usually ended in some sort of a pained expression before stuffing himself with pizza. Or tacos. Or burgers.

Or a smuppet.

But Dave decided not to get into that in his head. He suddenly jumped, startled as his computer beeped back at him.

_GG: heheh! so you're a cool guy?_

_GG: i'll make sure to call you that every once in a while, cool guy, heheh!:D_

_GG: wow, you're the first person i've really met! this is so cool –and you sound pretty nice too!_

Dave froze.

_Nice?_

He had lost such qualities far too long ago. Now he was hardened –and currenlty such a sick person he didn't even want to acknowledge it.

But for this girl…

He wanted a fresh start. To be somebody he really was. And maybe he could start here.

_TG: haha, well, maybe im not the best person around_

_GG: but youre talking to me! oh gosh dave, you wouldn't believe how many people are easily annoyed by my, er, unique 'attitude'_

_TG: well, you're a real positive person harley. since we're going to be on a names basis_

_TG: good thing we're not having to call each other sir or madame _

_TG: oh sorry madame_

_GG: heheh!:D you sure are funny! And thanks:D that's about the nicest anybody ever said to me_

_TG: so er_

_TG: you actually are_

_TG: real_

_TG: not acting_

_TG: this is you_

_GG: erm..:/ pretty sure this is me, heheh! who else would i be dave, a dog? heheh, woof!:D_

_TG: i'll just take your word for it_

_TG: you really haven't seen the world out_

_TG: didn't you talk to erm some human before_

_GG: … i don't think id like to talk about it_

_GG: i'm sorry dave!D: it's just…_

_GG: just_

_GG: oh gosh!_

Dave stared at the computer screen oddly, scratching his head in confusion. The girl seemed troubled enough –full of pain.

At least there was something he could relate there.

_TG: no its cool_

_TG: calm your tits_

_TG: erm, should i be more polite seeing as i'm talking to an innocent lady of far off_

_GG: heheh! no no, it's fine:D i can get the gist of what your slang mean:B_

_TG: cool_

_GG: yep!:D_

_TG: so erm_

_TG: hows life man_

_TG: girl_

_TG: dudette_

_TG: look im just gonna call you harley from now on okay_

_GG: yeah, that sounds good! i don't think id be quite used to be called 'dudette' and all that fancy words, heheh!_

_TG: heh, youre a cool girl harley_

_GG: i can only hope to match up to the ever so cool guy like you! lol!_

_GG: i need to sleep now thoughD:, mind talking perhaps later?:DD_

_TG: of course_

_GG: thanks! bye!:D_

_TG: bye_

_-gardenGnostic[GG] ceased pestering turntechGodhead[TT]—_

The green text abruptly stopped appearing, shutting off their conversation. A yell from the hall suddenly shook the blond boy to his senses -back to reality.

"Hey lil' man, you ready to go out to the fancy smack eating place?"

"Totally bro."

Dave got up from his chair, kicking the computer power off button as he pulled on a worn out, shaggy coat and ran out the door.

The light from his computer died off, flickering away.

* * *

Jade Harley smiled to herself a bit contently, her whole body filled with warmth of friendship as she suddenly collapsed onto the ground, hugging her dog off to peaceful slumber.

A hurricane of loose sheets of paper flew about, covering the girl.

* * *

"Mother, the ship is docking soon. Wouldn't you like to follow the tour guides provided for us by the cruise ship to look around? The brochure that they gave us about Ketchikan, one of the famous cities in Alaska sound very interesting."

A girl of average height adjusted her purple headband neatly, sitting by her mother's bed, nudging her mother awake lightly as she probed the figure under the bed sheets.

"Please mother," she choked out a bit, trying to blink back some tears as she regained her usual cool façade. "Your therapist had suggested this cruise for you to go out and take a breath of fresh air. I think this sounds very fun, mother. We wouldn't want the tour guides to leave without us, would we?"

Murmurs slurred from a tuff of blond hair that pocked out of the blanket, as a worn out hand slammed the bedside table.

"Oh damn it –Rose –" the ends of her words were cut off abruptly and dragged at times. "I don't care about the damn fucking world!"

"Please now, mother," Rose protested, already trying to help her mom shrug on a coat. Her bottom lip wobbled a bit, her mouth opened halfway in worry as her eyes tried to plead thought her mother's pink eyes never met them. "You fell asleep in your clothes last night so you still have them on –you wouldn't even have to change or anything! –"

"I don't feel like seeing the world being covered up by some shitty fake pastel colours and smiles darling –nothin' feeling like that! Go and take a leap out there yourself and watch yourself crash and burn and –"

"You didn't drink again, did you?" Rose cut in, her voice almost turning desperate. "A walk can help, really -"

"I ain't wantin' to go!"

"But mother –"

The blonde tuff disappeared under the covers and the figure seemed to curl up more in the bed, trying to resist the hiccups.

"Uh no."

"Mother, now –"

"No!"

"MOMMY –"

In the middle of a fancy golden room stood a blonde girl with the name of Rose Lalonde, whose voice seemed to no longer be there anymore. The thirteen year old girl stood there, stricken, watching her mother throw up again into a lone bucket that had apparently been beside the bed. Her eyes, the shade of a beautiful warm lavender stretched wide in fear as they watered, before they suddenly snapped closed and open, turning icy.

"Have fun throwing up your insides mother and living in whatever world you have there, I wouldn't want to join you anywhere any day."

The door slammed shut as Rose clutched her handbag angrily, fuming as she went out of the room.

In the carpeted hallway as people around her rushed past her to join the tour guides, the young girl regretted her words greatly almost immediately, staring blankly and coldly outside at the freezing air. She followed the others around in her almost robotic actions, and though others pointed at her choice of an extremely light hoodie –worrying that she would be cold, Rose found that she really couldn't feel anything.

She couldn't feel the cold air sinking in her bone. Nor the warmth when she stepped into a shop. She couldn't feel the bursts of cold air that attacked her around her sides. Nor huffed breaths of those that pressed close by her in the crowd.

So when her foot dug into the soil by the dock, it was really a surprise that her eyes even saw the floating jar with a piece of paper that contained colourful green ink. While the world around her turned into a bleary, dark grey, the only colour that her eyes seemed to accept was the colour of green ink.

Not that she ever knew _why_ she had picked the jar up –it could have been another item her mother would have used to throw up in –but Rose Lalonde still picked it up nevertheless.

Nor did she know why she was clutching onto it close to her heart and under her hoodie as if it was her own dear life.

Maybe it was the only thing stopping her from even considering the bottles and shots of liquor.

* * *

_Featherain... Whee! Rose is being introduced here:DD. _

_Frankly, I actually really like Rose. While I can relate to Jade a lot, I can also relate to Rose. You know how when she was first introduced in Homestuck, (oh, good memories!) it was implied/said that she didn't really like her mother? Her mother seemed to always be drunk and a little neglectful. _

_It can be really hard though._

_Because you can't choose between black and white. You can't really 'hate' your mother or love your mother. Yes, in the end she realized that she did really love her mother, but the feelings before that were painful and confused. Her mother was there, and I'm sure Rose knew that her mother did care for her and love her, but at the same time it was hard to tell because of how neglectful her mother were sometimes, where Rose had to practically raise herself. A bit like Jade, actually. Rose exceeded in academics I'm sure, but sometimes I wonder if she's hoping a bit that her mother would 'wake up'. She couldn't really 'hate' her mother for being neglectful, as much as she may have been bitter about it, because she also knows that her mother might have some really sad stuff going on that's causing her to go drunk all the time. _

_It's not even close to black. It's not close to white. It's a terrible mixture of the two, and can make one go really confused and sad. Really sad. I know that Rose probably thinks she can take care of herself fine, but when your parents are always off to business trips at the other side of the world, you're living in a home by yourself, sure, you have no financial problems as they're keeping the money going for you, and you're just some girl who had to make sure the officials don't fine out a ten year old girl is by herself living, it gets really lonely. _

_And then maybe you're finally 13, like Rose, or maybe like me, and before you know it all those parents are attending grads and concerts and knowing what their kids are doing and taking pictures and being all proud, and you're just in the streets somewhere at six in the night because you know your parents don't care when you get home, because they're not even **there**, they're somewhere off to the other side of the world and you doubt that even when you're leading clubs and becoming student council president or whatever they don't care even if you tell them proudly because they're just going to forget it the next morning. Maybe drunk again? 'Too' busy again? Who knows? __And you already gave up trying to find your parents in the audience as you're doing a solo up on stage, so why should you care? But nooo, you just _** can't** hate them because you know you got it better than a lot of kids in fact, at least you don't have to deal with financial problems as well yourself, as the dough is coming in pretty well so why are you worrying? They're still 'technically' taking care of you, right? Keeping the money going, right?

___Maybe sometimes it's easier to choose just either black or white. _


	3. Stuck In the Throat

_Featherain... Hey! Sorry for not updating this for like FOREVER! Anyways, this chapter was kinda influenced by some sort of Tumblr war I got going on I guess? There's this user called 'homestuck-is-a-sin' and I disagree with her GREATLY. I'm Christian here, and no offense to but?_

_Anyways, thanks to the reviewers! Oh, and check out my tumblr blog (link is on my profile) and that'd be so much appreciated!_

_Flamingspain_

TheSigmaEnigma

KikoTsukinamura

dogdongs

Wixeron

Moon made of Ink

_Thanks so much guys for reviewing! Please review for this chapter as well ,as it does help tons!:D I promise to update more, I've just been sooo busy with this huge fair thing. But that's over now!_

* * *

_Shit, shit, oh fucking lord of those fuck puppets I'm screwed –_

Screw the teachers, screw the principal and screw society and all. Dave fucking Strider just had to fake a stomach ache with that still ever so stoic face of his, and it was some sort of miracle the lady at the desk decided to let him go without batting an eye.

It wasn't his fight -he should have just youth rolled the fuck out of there. But nope, he stayed behind, _somehow_ managed to get right in the middle of it and now they want to talk to his guardian. What was he supposed to say?

_Oh, scuse' me sir, but my older brother is currently out in a bar DJing and trying to not get drunk. Maybe score a few extras at the bar for our dinner. _

Fuck no.

Dave didn't _want_ to live with anybody else. He loved it in his beat up apartment, junk lying everywhere on the floor just waiting to cut his foot open. It was fine, with plenty of weird gadgets his brother had installed around. He _didn't want to_ live with anybody else. Even if some kindly grandmother who baked pies all day were to set eyes upon him, he'd still politely reject as a 'no thank you mam' I am taken by a crazy puppet-maker.'

He could drop out of school –what was the point anyways? There was no point in going to college, he could probably get some decent jobs at the bar for DJing –even this one music store was offering a pretty good job for him. He wouldn't have to take away his shades, there would be no restrictions.

Besides, Dave Strider had no idea what the fuck to do with his life anyways. He was almost fourteen –okay, his brother still called him a baby, but still. Maybe tough it out for one year and he could just drop. Just past his late birthday and it'll be all set.

College was of no use. Universities would never accept him –heck, he probably couldn't even afford half a year. And as much as he wanted to cushion and not let his older brother's hopes crash and burn, that little tip jar of college savings isn't going so hot. Scholarships would be impossible –Dave was never that freakishly smart enough or athletic enough. Sure, he ran pretty fast, could swing a baseball bat, but on his first day on a track team, his glasses fell off and cracked. Not so good.

Dave looked out the bus window, feeling it lurch and speed pass surroundings as his bus ticket dangled freely from his fingers. His glasses were a bit lowered so he could see more clearly at the tops.

The only class left for the day was science, and frankly, he couldn't care less. He could just laze around on his laptop, make some sick beats and just wait for his brother –that sounded pretty good. He tugged on the silver string latched onto the bus window rapidly, standing up to get off as a burst of wind pelted against his hair.

His glasses flew off.

Well, shit, maybe they shouldn't have been low enough to _fly off_ idiot.

He immediately collapsed onto the ground, bashing his knees terribly as the bus driver looked back at him in surprise. The blond teenager desperately started to fumble around for his sunglasses, his eyes squeezed tightly in fear before a woman walks over to tap him on the shoulder.

"Your sunglasses, child."

"Oh!" Dave yelped, relieved as his eyes blinked open before cramming the glasses onto his face. He looked up with the shades on, nodding. "Practically saved my life there m'am, haha –the fuck did I do now."

The same woman clothed from top to bottom in fuzzy pink cloth gasped, pressing herself up against the bus window.

"Y-your eyes!"

"Yeah, they're covered by shades."

"Satan!"

"Scuse' me?"

_"Probably just some sort of cosplayer."_

_"Oh you know, coloured contacts."_

Dave stared around him, before he his jaw tightened, his teeth grinding against each other. This was _stupid, _ridiculous, and yet it shouldn't have been that much of a surprise to him. There were nice Christians, nice religious folk and neighbours that would give him meatloaf sometimes thinking that his brother was a 'cute' young hard working man or some shit. But then you have those who shove their bibles down your throats with no respect to the point where seriously _can you not._

"Yeah." He echoed, pulling down his sunglasses as he stared at the whole bus angrily. "God these fucking bright ruby red eyes. Ain't fake."

A small girl cried.

For the show and irony, he hissed. Bared his teeth as he did some sort of silly weird jump act that he was sure to punch himself for the face for later. "Totally possessed here. You caught me."

Then he ran.

Again.

He did wish a tiny bit to stay behind for a second just to see their expressions, or pure horror drawn upon their pale faces, but he never did look back. Running up the stairs to hopefully burn down the anger, he finally gasped a bit for air as he pushed open his apartment door, throwing himself onto his lumpy old couch.

Then he stared at the ceiling.

It wasn't like anything emotional or that somebody died again, so Dave Strider couldn't exactly comprehend the sadness practically swallowing him up. He couldn't cry. Tried to a long time ago at the last funeral, but all he could muster was just staring at the coffin blankly. Where the cold, motionless body lay, and would lie forever until the end of time.

He kicked the computer open and the bright light blinked back to him, as if it were to attempt to blind him.

_"One moment you think a woman is all nice and full of cakes and cupcakes. Next thing you know she's just trying to shove holy water down your throat and screaming her fucking head off about Satanism."_ Dave blogged, pushing back his blond bangs as he sighed.

His computer beeped.

_GG: oh gosh, hi dave! youre home early today! i researched about school hours and i think youre supposed to get off a few hours later? heheh, guess the internet really cant tell you everything, heheh!:B_

_TG: im skipping_

_GG: D: whats wrong? no offense dave, but i dont seem to understand how this cool kid thing works? in my opinion, id love to go to school!:D is there some sort of downside or something to it?_

Dave grimaced. He really didn't need an extra conscience to nag at him at the moment.

_TG: look harley no offense to you too but just fuck off_

* * *

_Oh shit._

Dave gaped at his computer, as his hands froze midway. Jade was like some sort of fucking _cute loyal puppy_. Currently, he felt like the biggest jerk, and _he_ was being the ultimate douchebag here.

_TG: oh shit wait harley_

_TG: harley_

_TG: shit harley please come back here look im saying please oh god_

_GG: no its really okay!:D_

_TG: harley just being you can type a capital d with semicolons does not mean youre actually smiling i hope you know that_

_TG: im really sorry look i just had a craptastic day_

_TG: and now im taking out my anger on you and youre being a cute little puppy here_

_GG: heheh, its nice being known as a cute puppy!:B_

_GG: but really its okay!_

_GG: sometimes i guess i should just 'fuck off' dave, heheh, to be honest! _

_GG: i mean i guess i really_

_TG: wait no shit i was being the jerk here _

_GG: i really guess…D:_

_TG: jade what are you saying_

_TG: stop listen here_

_GG: if i didnt give a flying fuck about that bullet, maybe my grandpa might still be alive and i wont be the only one left on this island dave!_

_GG: thats what!_

_TG: what_

_TG: no wait harley just stop for a sec here_

_TG: jade please_

_-gardenGnostic[GG] disconnected-_


End file.
